cpenguinshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Cadence in the Past
Cadace tries to fix the toaster.But she assembles it wrongly turning it into a Time Machine. Transcript Starts with Cadace,Rookie,Gary,Aunt Artic and Mr cow2 eating breakfest together. *Cadaence:You know,this is nice.Just a peaceful Morning,eating this delicious breakfest,hanging out with my best freinds (Looking at Mr Cow2 with a love glare) And Mr Cow2(Sighs peacefuly)This is the life. *Gary:CADENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOUR FLIPPER`S IN THE TOASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cadace looks at her flipper inside the toaster.she panics and runs across the room screaming *Cadence:GET IT OFF!!!GET IT OFF!!!GET IT THE HECK...(Bangs it against the frige,realeasing it)OFF!!!(She looks at her flipper,slightly burnt.She falls to the ground) *Mr Cow2:CADENCE!!!IT`S IN THERE AGAIN!!! Cadence looks at her flipper again,which is stuck in the toaster again.It sparks. *Cadence(Annoyed):ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!?!? Transition to the EPF basement.Cadence and Gary look at the slightly dented Toaster.Cadence pokes at it and it bursts into a million pieces. *Gary:Well Cadence,You broke it,You fix it. *Cadence:I can do that. *Gary:Really? *Cadence(Confused):Uh,yeah.You just put the dohickey onto the jazzamabob.(Clanks two pieces toghether three times.)This could take a while. Cut to morning at Club Penguin.Subtiles at the bottom of the screen read,"5 Weeks later".We cut and zoom to Cadence at the EPF basement.She has bloodshot eyes and a muzzle (like a shaved beard) *Cadence:There,good as new.(Shows the toaster with some gears and a clock jammed into it)time to put it to the test.(Puts some toast in.It shakes and sparks)What the heck?(She grabs it.Theres a blue burst of light.we cut to Cadence travelling through an orange zone filled with differant clocks)LOOK AT THAT!!!I`M THE FIRST PENGUIN TO TRAVELL THROUGH TIME!!!Or is it the second?Whatever.I`M TRAVELLING THROUGHT TIME!!!!(We see a muddy land.Another blue burst of light is seen and Cadence pops out.)Wow!(Pans onto cadences veiw and we see dinosaurs off all types)I travelled to 50,000 BC!!!Must be this toaster.I must of turned into a time machaine!!!I`ll be fine though.just remember what your mother told you. *Cadences mother(In her mind):Remember Cadence,if you happen to travel through time,do not do anything to affect the future.Even the slightest thing can cause the biggest change! *Cadence:Right.Don`t do anything.(A Small Bug flies by.)Stupid Bug!(squishes it.She gasps in horrer at the dead bug,and her flipper which has bug guts all over it.)It was just one tiny mosquito!I can`t change anything in the future,right?Right?(Chester from the stage play "The Penguins that time forgot" walks by and shrugs.another burst of light.Cadence finds herself inside the EPF hq.Everything is normal)Oh thank you lord!!!Thank you!!!(the TV turns on and bob is seen) *Bob(On TV):Hello Penguins! *Everyone:Hello Bob! *Cadence:Hey,whats stupid Bob doing on the stupid TV thats stupid?(An alarm goes off) *Bob:Seems like someone is a little grumpy.Looks like you`ll be going to the Acadamy. *Mr Cow2:Don`t you remember Cadence?Bob has been our leader for over 10 years. *Cadence:DARN!!! The HQ wobbles and shakes.It zooms out and shows a crane picking it up and taking it towards a steel building named "Bob`s Academy and Rehab Clinic" *Bob(on a giant screen):Okay,let`s see some big smiles! Some hooks come out and grab the cheeks of the penguins making look like they are smiling. *Bob:Feel the happiness!Love it! *Cadence(Looking at a penguin):Wha the he are you smala ah. Cut to Cadence with bright red cheeks. *Bob:Allright,now where gonna take out our brains and put them in a a jar. *Cadence:WHERE GONNA WHAT!?!?!?!? *Pengwaqus:Take our brains out and- *Cadence:I heard him!!! Aunt Artic and Mr Cow2 walk up to Cadence *Mr Cow2 and Aunt Artic(Zombie Voice):Join us Cadence! *Rookie(Zombie Voice):Yoooooooooou muuuuuuuuust joooooooooin uuuuuuuuuuuusssssssssssss... Cadence runs away *Bob:Get her minions. *Gary,Rookie,Aunt Artic and Mr Cow2(Chasing her,Zombie Voice):Join us!You must join us!Join us Cadence!Bob is your master! *Cadence(Running):I gotta slow em down!I know!(Turns to the gang.She stops running and so does the rest of the gang)...CHICKENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Runs away.She enters the EPF)i created a parraell universe where Bob is king!!!I gotta save them!!!(walks into basement and grabs toaster and travells back in time again)Gotta make sure i dont destroy anything.(Jumps and ducks to avoid things.We see a fish flip on the beach.Cadence accedentaly steps on it)Oh,why must i not look where i go?(Burst of light) *Cadence goes back to the HQ and Mr Cow2 is gone. *Cadence:Where's Mr Cow2? *Rookie:Who`s Mr Cow2? *Peng Waqas:Yeah. Who IS Mr Cow2? *Sunglasses Penguin:Is she crazy? *Cadence:you know who i`m talking about!Brown,Kind,Loves me even though he knows I love Rookie instead. *Gary:never heard of him. *Peng Waqas:However he saw the most peculiar thing today. *Aunt Arctic:we found a dead brown penguin by the beach. *Gary:Somebody killed it before it evolved. *Cadence:I can`t live knowing my best freind is dead!I`ll be right back.(Walks into basement.We see lots of brown penguins) *Gary:well hello Mr Cow1,Mr Cow 3,Mr Cow 28,Mr Cow 74,Mr Cow800,000,Mr Cow E=mc2 and Mr Cow pi. *Mr Cow clones:Hi Gary! *Rookie:Oh,he ment THAT Mr Cow2!Yeah,he`s in india. *Cut to cadence back in the BC *Cadence:I`ll be fine.Just don`t touch anything!(Walks into a dinosaur.It leans and knocks over another dinosaur and so on like a set of donimos)This will not end well.(Burst of light.Cadence walks in and sees all the gang all classy)DAR-!!!I mean,(Intersted)hey. *Gary(Posh English Accent):Good Day Ms.Cadence.Would you like to join us for a spot of tea? *Rookie(Posh English Accent):Oh i love you Cadence. *Mr Cow2(Posh English Accent):And i know that but still accept the offer of being your best freind. *Cadence:Neat!Treated like a Queen,won the heart of Rookie,Freinds have Cool Accents!I think i`ll like it here.Gary,pass a slice of pizza? *Gary(Posh English Accent):What is this Pizza you speak of? *Cadence(P!@#$d Off):I`ll be right back. Cadence walks into the basement.Outsie we see pizza slices fall from the sky. *Gary(Posh English Accent):Good greif,it`s raining again! Burst of light.It skips Cadence skrrewing up this time. *Cadence(Sarcastic):Oh BIG surprise!(Zooms out and we see rookie,Gary,Mr Cow2 and the rest of the gang appart from Cadence badly drawn)Poorly Animated Reality! *Gary(Blocky Voice):ARTIC!WHERE IS MY DINNER! *Artic(Blocky Voice):STILL IN THE OVEN! *Gary(Blocky Voice):WILL I HAVE IT SOON? *Artic(Blocky Voice):SOON! *Gary(Blocky Voice):THANK YOU! *Artic(Block Voice):YOU ARE WELCOME! Everyone starts to whoop randomly.Cadence presses the button. *Cadence:Get a job you dumbheads! Burst of light.Back at BC,Cadence has a baseball bat. *Cadence:I`ll teach YOU to mess up my reality!(Starts to hit evryhingDIE!!!DIE!!!DIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!(We see in the Future and the island rapidly changes to differant morphs and shapes.Eventually everything in the future dissappears.Wee see Cadence floating in a white room.) *Cadence:Well,this is actually relaxing.i can do what evr i want.No physics rule!(Cadence stops floating.She falls to the ground and starts to float again.This reapeats several times)Wheres gravity!?Wheres Anything!?Where,where,where,where,whe-!?(A Giant version of the time machine Cadence was using crushes her body.She bangs on it)I WANNA GO HOME!!!I miss my life,my job,but most of all,I miss Mr Cow2!!!!!!!!(Burst of lightCadence is back in the normal club penguin island.) *Gary:Hey Cadence. *Cadence(Grabing Gary,Desperite):WHAT CLOUR IS THE SKY!?!WHERES BOB!?!WHAT IS PIZZA!?!GOOD LORD,TELL ME I DID NOT SCREAM CHICKENS AT A ZOMBIE VERSION OF YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!! *Gary:Cadence,The sky is blue,Bob is nowhere,Pizzas a lunch meal!Whats wrong with you? *Cadence(Takes a deep breath,Talking very fastly):i runied the toaster and i kept on screwing up the future cause i turned it into a time machine andbob ruled the future and mrcowtwo was dead and you guys were all sorich and fancy but you didn`t know what pizza is and you guys were badly drawn and you all whooped and i told you to get a job and i went crazy and clubpenguin was all weird and cooky and hadno physics but i was used like a basket ball by nothing and was crushed by a giant toaster time machine! *Gary:really?That seems interesting. *Cadence:Yeah.But now it must be destroyed.(She pounds it with a stick) *Rookie:Is that safe? *Cadence:What do you mean..naem uoy od tahW(The entire episode rewinds.We cut back to the scene where cadence has her flipper in the toaster.She takes it out and plugs it in.)Listen you monster.If you ever get in my flipper again,i will samsh you to an atom!!! *Gary:Glad you could be on ''TIME ''for work Cadence! *The clocks minute hand turns backwards.Cadence runs out of the room screaming. *Mr Cow2:Whats her problem? *Rookie:Time Travell Madness. *Mr cow2:Oh. *THE END